


in my imagination.

by xxxblurrycloudsxxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxblurrycloudsxxx/pseuds/xxxblurrycloudsxxx
Summary: harry woke up.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter woke up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He sat up and stretched, opening his eyes. He couldn't tell where he was due to his horrible vision, but knew something was up. He grabbed his glasses, putting them on. He looked around, obviously very confused. He looked down, to see his 11 year old body. Was he cursed? What was going on?

He didn't even remember falling asleep. Still very confused. He turned the door knob, stepping out of the cupboard. Maybe this was a nightmare. “Uncle Vernon?” Harry spoke, cringing at his high voice. 

Vernon immediately rushed to Harry, grabbing him by the shoulders roughly. “I TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP, BOY!” He shouted, shaking Harry. “Now you've really done it. That's it, no meals for a week. I've been trying to wake you up for an hour now, and now breakfast is ruined! Dudley is starving,” He ranted, letting go of Harry and shoving him. “Make breakfast, now. We'll be leaving to the store in an hour.” Vernon stormed off to the living room, muttering about how Harry was useless.

Harry stood there for a moment. What in the world was happening? This had to be a curse. No way in hell Hogwarts was all a dream. He was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, a wizard. Not just an ordinary boy. Sure, he was creative, but nowhere near this creative. A loud bang reminded Harry to make breakfast, and he reluctantly walked to the kitchen.

Petunia and Dudley sat at the table, Dudley was glaring at Harry, obviously upset about the late breakfast. Harry ignored it, however, and began to make pancakes. As he flipped some pancakes, he began to speak. “My parents.. They were really killed by Voldemort, correct? You told me it was a car accident, but that's not the truth.”

Petunia looked at Harry. “Voldemort, who's that?” She began to laugh. “Your parents were killed in a car accident, don't be so stupid,” She answered, rolling her eyes.

Harry froze. She didn't even hesitate to give a answer. He began to put pancakes on plates. “Well,” Harry said, placing the plates on the table. “Has my letter arrived in the mail?” He asked, assuming this was some sort of time travel curse of some sort.

Dudley snorted. “Who would write letters to you? Nobody likes you!” He laughed, beginning to stuff his face with pancakes. “Mummy, Harry thinks people like him!”

Petunia shook her head. “Go to the cupboard, we'll call you when it's time to leave,” She ordered, watching as Harry walked to the cupboard.

Harry was truly confused, and a bit scared. What if it was just a dream? What if his best friends didn't exist. The thought made Harry tear up.  
All these memories weren't real. Hell, he'd be happy to see Malfoy at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy stirred in his sleep, before his eyes opened, baby blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. Draco yawned quietly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He blinked for a few moments, looking down for a second, eyes widening. He was in his eleven year old body. This was not right. The first thing he thought of doing was yelling.

"MUM! DAD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Immediately, Narcissa and Lucius entered the room, running to Draco. "What's wrong, Draco?" Narcissa asked, grabbing Draco's hands and trying to calm him down.

Draco stared at his mother, noticing that she was wearing muggle clothing. His brows furrowed and he pushed her away. "Why are you acting like some sort of muggle?" He asked, suspicion in his voice. "You dress like one, too. What's wrong with you?"

Lucius looked at Draco, "Draco! You do not talk to your mother in that way!" He said in a stern voice. "And what in the world is a muggle?"

Draco gasped, looking beyond hurt. This was not happening. His parents were not some stupid, pathetic, disgusting muggles.. "You- you don't know.. Oh my-" He cut himself off, mouth open slightly as he looked down.

Narcissa stared at Draco with a concerned expression. "Well," She began. "We'll be leaving to the grocery store shortly. Breakfast is ready downstairs, get dressed in some nice clothing, please. Don't wear that red hoodie again." And with that, the two left, leaving Draco confused, scared, and hurt.

"Red?" Draco said to himself. "Why would I wear red? What am I, some lousy Gryffindor?" He mumbled. 'This has to be a dream. A nightmare, a curse!' He thought to himself. He was not a dirty, pathetic muggle. 'Please let this be some fucked up nightmare.'

Reluctantly, Draco began to search through his closet. There was only muggle clothing. He sighed, shaking his head in disapproval before searching for dark green clothing. He found a dark green sweater, a black shirt, and black pants. He put the clothing items on, looking disgusted with himself. The clothes were horrible quality.

After slipping on socks and shoes, Draco headed downstairs. He glanced at the paintings, none of them were moving. There was no trace of magic so far, and Draco was getting more scared by the second. Was this some sort of alternate universe? Was this an episode of Supernatural? Holy shit, did that mean he got to meet Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles?! 

Draco walked to the table, looking at the plate in front of him. It was a fairly small amount of eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. It looked like pig food. "Actually," Draco said, "I think I'll just have an apple for now." He grabbed a green apple from the fruit basket, taking a bite and wandering around the house again. Draco was so desperate to see Hogwarts that he even missed Potter. "I'll bet he had something to do with this. Stupid Potter. Always ruins everything," He mumbled.

"Draco, are you ready?" Lucius asked. "It's time to leave," He said. Draco hesitantly nodded, walking to where he assumed the front door was. He stepped out of the house, looking at the cars in wonder and disgust.

This was a curse; a nightmare.


End file.
